


Quick update on my works

by Sutakitsune



Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutakitsune/pseuds/Sutakitsune
Summary: Quick update on current events regarding upcoming works.
Kudos: 5





	Quick update on my works

Hey all.

Just wanted to make this real quick for people to read. Unfortunately there will be a bit of a delay for a few weeks regarding any content.

As you may know, school in the US is starting up soon. And since I live in Florida, a major hotspot for COVID-19, there is a lot of chaos regarding online schools. Now this isn’t gonna be the end of my writing on this account, but there will be a decently large gap for any upcoming works.

I apologize for any inconvenience and hope you can understand the situation I am facing.

Take care and stay safe!  
-Sutakitsune


End file.
